A Gathering Of Memories
by Skywings14
Summary: As Mewtwo flees Giovanni's laboratory, the aftershocks of his destruction become the heralds of the birth of a new project. As Giovanni cultivates the abilities and talents of these new experiments, will they become the forerunners of his world domination or the harbingers of his demise? ON HIATUS


Hello all, Skywings14 here. First off I want to say a quick thank you to those of you who read my attempt at a story, and graciously favored me with a follow or fav. **3/15/18** Update: _**This story is still in work!**_

Hello again! Whew, its been, what, a year? since I have touched this, online anyway. To the faithful few that still have this in their favorites/follows list (tbh, you probably just forgot about it) I am still working on this story!

I have been going over the outline, from start to end, again and again to make sure the story 1. Is consistent, I stick to my own rules and world 2. Keep my characters in character, both originals and canon 3. Is immersive, I am working hard to make sure that everything that happens is believable in the world I set up 4. Finally, just hammering out details of what happens when. I have the whole thing written out in outline form, just need to actually write the thing in story form.

So, what you can expect at this point: I am planning on spending my free time for the next few months to write this. Because, quite frankly, I am tired of it just being a huge mass of notes, outlines, character sheets, and blurbs on my computer. However..., it will be a while still before you see a chapter update. I would like to build a buffer before posting anything here. So thanks once again for your patience, and thanks again for the favs, follows and reviews.

Oh and and in case you were wondering about the M tag on this, it is because this story will have intense violence, gore, mentions of torture, language, and sexual themes. Just warning you now...

If you have any comments, questions, or criticisms just post a review. I will update this chapter with answers. Even though I have/will update this chapter, I am not sure Fanfic actually sends out an email notification for that.

Below is a blurb I was working on a while back, and thought it would be a good teaser. I don't want to spoil too much :P

* * *

~~~O~~~

The sounds of battle echo out into the hallways of the underground project area. Following the noise to its source, a passerby would see two figures sparring in one of the training rooms. It was one of the larger areas built for this purpose. It had a vast amount of assorted platforms and gymnastic equipment completely dominating the right side of the room. It looked like a gigantic playground, minus the kiddy slides. Racks filled with various weapons including swords, knives, staffs, and several more lined the left wall. A basketball court sized area with a wooden floor with a few floor length mirrors accompanied the weapon racks. Against the far wall, a Pokémon stadium occupied the rest of the space. Its design was a mix of rock, sand, grass and a pond.

The fighters were taking full advantage of the equipment, weaving and jumping around trading blows, neither gaining the advantage. Fifty-two dodged a right roundhouse aimed for her head by jumping back and to her right, blocking the follow up punch with a middle block, exposing Fifty-five's side. Fifty-two's counter cross punch connected solidly with Fifty-five's ribs, breaking two of them. Fifty-five barely flinched, and took advantage of the now close quarters to aim a palm strike at Fifty-two's nose. She blocked, but not fast enough to avoid getting her nose smashed. Fifty-two's head snapped back and she let her body follow into a back flip away from Fifty-five. Blood was pouring from her nose down her face to drip all over her clothes and the floor, but Fifty-five was advancing again, and Fifty-two soon forgot about her nose. It would heal on its own anyway, just like Fifty-five's ribs.

The goal was not to kill, but to make the other surrender by utilizing the skills and techniques they had been taught. This fight, for Fifty-two in particular, was also testing and stressing her endurance, strength, accelerated healing, and the ability to withstand in the field for long periods of time. It was good to know her stamina would not run out during a fight and a nose, rib, or arm would heal itself without the aid of a doctor. In this match, they agreed to use no bonded powers, except for Fifty-five's gift to see using Aura. In fact, if they wanted to use their powers, they would have to move to the back arena. That was its purpose after all.

The fight still continued by trading punches and kicks, but Fifty-two was beginning to tire and feel hungry again. She suspected Fifty-five felt the same, and thank Arceus she wasn't as out of shape as she thought, otherwise Fifty-five would have ended the fight long ago. It felt so good to stretch and spar like this. It was a powerful stress reliever, and she hadn't known how much she wanted, no _needed_ to fight and let herself go, to let out all her pent up energy.

They came together again, Fifty-two twisting to deliver a powerful side kick to the stomach. When Fifty-five jumped up to avoid it, just as Fifty-two knew she would, she planted the kicking foot down and used all that forward momentum to throw her body forward and deliver a punch straight into the still air born Fifty-five. The Aura master saw her mistake too late. She tried to dodge, but there was no avoiding this punch and it flew true into her stomach sending her flying back to slam up against the base of one of the platforms. Before Fifty-five could shake it off and get her guard up, Fifty-two was there, sitting atop her prone form, trapping her legs and pressing her forearm up against her neck. Fifty-five could breathe, but only just.

Both girls were breathing hard and after a few moments, Fifty-two asked.

"Give up?"

Fifty-five wheezed a laugh. "Part of me wants to say something trite like 'Never' or 'Over my dead body' but I'm hungry. Can we go eat?"

Fifty-two couldn't help but laugh and sit back removing her arm from Fifty-five, getting off her to help her up. "I'm hungry too, let's go." She looked down and grimaced. "Should I clean the blood off me first? My nose was like a leaky faucet, I thought it was never going to stop." She touched her face. "Ugh, it's all over me." She glanced at Fifty-five who was stretching. "I got some on you too. Sorry."

"Eh, I don't care." Fifty-five replied with a shrug of her shoulders, turning her hands palm up. "Why do you need to clean up? Let's just go eat, please." Fifty-five's voice had taken on a whining quality at this point. She even leaned over and clutched her stomach with a pained expression, doing her best to look pitiful.

Fifty-two shook her head with an amused look on her face. "Alright, alright, I'm coming."

Fifty-five came out of her hunched position and threw her hands into the air. "Yay!" She shouted and turned and skipped out of the room with Fifty-two jogging to catch up with her.


End file.
